Go Back
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Sekian lama dia pergi tanpa jejak mau pun kabar, namun seenaknya pula kembali setelah semua rencana dijalankan atas persetujuan dari masing-masing. Dia yang masih terjerat dalam penantian pun memutuskan semuanya tanpa pikir panjang, dan berlari mengejar cinta nya kembali. OOC. PAIR NARUSAKU. Rated T. #edisiauthorkembali


**Oneshoot.**

 **Pair NaruSaku FOREVER! OOC. Typo bertaburan.**

 **Hanya fic ringan pengobat rindu karna udh kelamaan vakum. Rated T saja, tp ada kiss kiss nya wkwkwk...**

 **Genre romance. Pake banget, jomblo dilarang laper eh, baper maksudnya.** _ **#plakk**_ **Alur mainstream, so jangan boring pas baca. Cukup hayati saja awokwokwok.**

 **Ok, sekian dan mari kita mulai.**

* * *

 **x X x**

Cantik. Satu pikiran singkat yang kini terbesit dalam kepala Sakura. Menatap diri melalui pantulan cermin tanpa secercah goresan senyum di bibir, suatu aktifitas tak menguntungkan yang sedang dilakukan.

Tubuh ramping dengan body molek itu berbalut _dress_ merah muda sebatas lutut yang senada dengan rambut sepunggungnya. Bibir _peach_ nya dipoles _lip balm_ yang membuat warna kilapnya tampak alami, lantas pipi mulusnya diberi sedikit _blush o_ n sehingga tampak imut dengan dandanan sederhana.

 _"Untuk siapa aku cantik?"_

Tentunya ia cantik untuk seseorang.

Ya. Seseorang.

 **...**

Dia tampan. Tinggi, tegap, gagah. Pokoknya sempurna. Dengan wajah tak menyiratkan perasaan apapun, ketampanannya tak sedikitpun memudar. Dia tetap tampan.

Selesai merapikan kerah kemeja, tangan kokoh milik Naruto menarik ulur laci meja rias. Mengambil keluar sebuah kotak, kemudian dibuka dan terlihat benda berkilau perak di dalamnya.

Suara rantai terdengar.

 _Klik._

Dan terkunci sudah alorji berantai perak dipergelangan kokoh lelaki berambut pirang itu. _Perfect_. Saatnya untuk pergi.

Meninggalkan kamar. Melangkah menuju pintu, sebelum menyentuh pintu singgah terlebih dulu pada rak sepatu. Telah mempersiapkan sepatu kulit sejak awal, Naruto hanya tinggal mengenakannya saja.

 _"Welcome to new life."_

 **Blam!**

 **x X x**

Suara musik menggema. Mengiring lembut mereka yang saling berhadapan di depan keramaian penonton sekaligus tamu dalam acara undangan ini. Pidato selesai sejak beberapa menit lalu, menyisakan kesunyian di tengah penantian orang-orang.

"Mulai lah."

Lelaki berambut putih panjang membisikan kalimat singkat di dekat telinga Gaara dengan begitu halusnya. Yang dimaksud mengangguk paham, kemudian mendekatkan diri pada mempelai wanita dengan jarak selangkah.

Pelayan datang menyodorkan nampan kuningan. Gaara menerima sodoran tersebut, namun hanya mengambil kotak kecilnya saja. Kotak mungil menyerupai hati yang berbungkuskan kain merah

Dengan jantung berdegup gugup, Gaara lantas menggapai tangan kiri Sakura usai membuka kotak tadi. Kotak yang ternyata berisi sepasang cincin berbalut emas putih.

Sakura diam sambil menatap kosong tangannya dalam genggaman sang pria. Bahkan ketika bahan logan itu perlahan masuk ke jari manis— hingga melingkar seutuhnya di sana, ia hanya diam tak menolak biarpun hati terpaksa melakukan semua itu.

Hingga diwaktu pergantian, _emerald_ cerah milik gadis _pinkish_ itu tertuju pada satu titik. Titik di mana saat ini sosok yang menjadi penghuni hati nya berdiri tegap tepat di belakang sang pria yang dalam beberapa detik lagi menjadi tunangan sah nya.

Terhenti sejenak, tak ayal membuat para keluarga berkerut heran penuh tanya. Sakura fokus pada Naruto.

"Hey!"

Bisikan geram melintas. Sakura tersadar. Baru saja ia mendapat bisikan dari Tsunade. Ibu pirangnya itu menampakan kekesalan melalui ekspresi. Ia menghela nafas sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan kembali hal yang tadi sempat tertunda.

 _ **Plokk.**_

 _ **Plokk.**_

 _ **Plokk.**_

Keriuhan tepuk tangan penonton menjadi sambutan bahagia atas pasangan yang baru saja mengikat jari manis mereka dengan calon-calon benang merah.

Semua beres. Tak dapat digambarkan senyum cerah yang melukis manis di wajah Tsunade dan Jiraya, serta keluarga besar lain nya. Mereka puas akan hasilnya.

Kini Gaara dan Sakura sudah sah bertunangan.

 **x X x**

Setelah menyelesaikan acara terpenting— bertukar cincin, sekarang digantikan dengan acara khusus untuk semua. Musik _classic_ mengiring merdu tarian dari pedansa berlawan jenis.

Merdu dan menganyutkan.

Kiba menyenggol iseng bahu Gaara lalu berbisik. "tunggu apa lagi? Pergilah berdansa."

 _Jade_ milik Gaara melirik malas ke arah Kiba. Daritadi pria itu berisik dan heboh sendiri. Dia persis seperti perempuan yang selalu heboh tidak jelas menurutnya.

Sai terkekeh mendengar tawaran Kiba terhadap Gaara. Ah, mereka pasangan yang tampak tidak dekat. Mereka kaku. Ia pikir begitu.

Sementara itu, Sakura sendiri tampak menjauhkan diri dari keramaian. Ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan saat ini, dan memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa harus bertele-tele di tempat memuakan ini. Baginya memuakan.

Terang saja Sakura muak. Berusah payah, bahkan bisa dibilang mati-matian sudah ia mencari sosok Naruto Namikaze yang tadi sempat terlihat sejenak di mata ke berbagai tempat serta sudut, namun nihil. Pria itu menghilang tanpa jejak sesudah menyaksikan acara penukaran cincin.

Tinggal lah lelah yang dirasakan. Bukan hanya lelah fisik, tapi juga lelah hati. Sakura merasa dirinya sudah cukup menderita, untuk itu sekarang ia butuh istirahat.

Ya. Istirahat obat terbaik.

"Dia datang."

Pandangan Gaara langsung teralihkan dari Sai. Meninggalkan perbincangan mereka tadi karena teguran Kiba, ia pun membuka langkah mendekat pada Sakura.

"Ada apa?"

Pertanyaan dari Gaara membuat langkah Sakura tertahan tepat di bawah tangga.

"Sedikit pusing. Aku butuh istirahat." Jawab si Haruno dingin.

Gaara mengerti. "Baiklah, mari kuantar ke kamar." Tawarnya ramah meski tidak mengepresikan wajah.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, aku bisa berjalan sendiri. Lebih baik kau menemani tamu terutama teman-temanmu."

"Kau yakin?"

"Percayalah." Sakura mencoba meyakinkan Gaara, untuk itu ia mencoba tersenyum dalam keterpaksaan.

Gaara tak bisa menolak apalagi memaksa. "Baiklah. Selamat malam." Ucapnya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk, setelah itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda. Gaara menatap kepergian Sakura, hingga akhirnya punggung kecil sang tunangan benar-benar jauh bahkan sampai menghilang setibanya di lantai dua.

Lelah hanya sebagai alasan semata. Sebenarnya yang Sakura inginkan hanya kesendirian. Dirinya butuh ketenangan, namun siapa sangka jika kebohongannya kali ini memberi keuntungan.

Di bawah sana, tepatnya di kolam renang. Manik hijau cerah itu mendapati secara jelas sosok yang sejak tadi dicari hingga mati-matian.

Balkon yang memberi keuntungan terbesar di hari sial ini. Sakura tak mampu menahan senyum lega. Ia tak menunggu apa-apa lagi, dan lekas saja melesatkan diri menghampiri lelaki pirang di bawah sana.

Dan tentu nya tidak melewati tangga utama.

 **x X x**

Bergemuruh bak guntur di tengah mendung, kondisi dada yang dirasakan Sakura detik ini. Di sini— tepat di depan bentangan air dalam bak raksasa, ia bertemu kembali dengan sang mantan.

Sedikit berlebihan memang, namun bagi Sakura satu minggu saja tidak melihat wajah tampan nan menyebalkan itu terasa bagaikan bertahun-tahun lamanya, dan itu membuat ia rindu.

Rindu sekali.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Kupikir aku sudah pergi."

Mendapat pernyataan secara mengejutkan, sontak saja membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamun. Tanpa sadar ia melamun dalam waktu lama. Mungkin belasan menit.

Menghela nafas sejenak. "...ada kepentingan apa mencariku?"

Dahi lebar Sakura berkerut tertanda tidak suka. Menurutnya, apa-apaan jawaban tadi?

"Jadi kau hanya akan menanggapi apabila ada kepentingan saja?" Sakura tidak melanjutkan langkah. Kini ia berdiam diri dalam jarak sekitar lima langkah dari Naruto.

Bahu kekar itu terangkat singkat. "Begitulah."

"Ini penting." Sakura menjawab cepat. "...sangat penting karena aku membutuhkanmu dalam hidupku."

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban. Lebih tepatnya Naruto tidak mampu menjawab. Itu terlalu sulit— melebihi rumus, karena faktanya memahami jiwa seorang wanita tidaklah semudah membalik telapak tangan.

Perempuan mahluk terunik yang pernah ada di muka bumi.

"Bisa kah kau menanggapinya?"

"Tidak." Jawaban itu meluncur dengan reflek.

Sakura menunduk dalam kesedihan. "..."

Kelopak sipit milik Naruto terkatup sesaat. Empunya menghembus nafas. "Selamat atas pertunanganmu... kuharap kau bahagia." Katanya tanpa menoleh. Sejak kedatangan Sakura tak sedikitpun ia memberi pandangan.

Memandang wajah Sakura terasa sakit, berbeda saat memandang genangan air di depan sana. Sejuk dan indah begitu ketika terpantul cahaya lampu dari sekeliling.

 _"Tidak!"_

Kepala pink itu menggeleng. Ia menolak doa terbaik tadi.

"Aku tidak mau bahagia tanpamu disisku!"

Terkesan marah dan membentak, kalimat yang Sakura ajukan sebagai jawaban.

"Kau harus bahagia." Naruto memberi langkah kecil. Semakin mendekat pada tepian air. Hati nya merasa damai ketika berada di dekat air. "...demi aku dan keluargamu."

Ini memuakan. Sakura benci keadaan ini.

 _Set!_

Pandangan Naruto terarah pada air. Dapat ia lihat lampu yang bertabur manis di melalui pantulan air. Tempat ini tentram dan damai, membuatnya berpfikir bahwa ia tidak salah tempat untuk menenangkan diri.

Kembali pada Sakura. Terlampau muak, gadis itu pun meluruh cincin pertunangan dari jari manisnya secara kasar. Tak peduli itu akan membuatnya sakit sendiri.

 _Tring._

Terdengar suara logam dan keramik saling terbentur.

 _Plung!_

Naruto terkejut. Matanya membulat.

Apa itu tadi?

Cincin?

Yang baru saja Sakura lakukan berhasil mengundang perhatian Naruto. Pada akhirnya si pirang brengsek itu sudi mengarahkan pandangan pada dirinya yang terluka.

Terang saja brengsek. Setelah membuat Sakura cinta mati, seenaknya dia pergi tanpa jejak, kabar dan menggantung perasaan Sakura begitu saja.

Bisa dibilang lebih dari brengsek.

"Hey. Cincinmu!?"

Tangan Sakura mengepal. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan bahagia tanpamu. dasar brengsek!" Nadanya meningkat diakhir kata.

Naruto terhenyak.

Gadis itu.

"K-kau..."

Dia masih saja keras kepala.

Dasar kepala batu.

Puas setelah mencerca, Sakura membalik badan. Pergi tanpa rasa bersalah pada cincin yang dibuang dalam kolam renang, dan meninggalkan Naruto dalam ketertegunan.

Berharap si brengsek itu sadar dengan kesalahan.

Gadis bodoh itu bertindak nekat.

Naruto terpaku di tempat. Baru saja Sakura membuang cincin pertunangannya sendiri. Apa yang harus dirinya lakukan? Terjun mengambil cincin tersebut? Atau pulang saja?

Ya. Tentu saja pulang pilihan terbaik.

Naruto pikir akan lebih baik jika dirinya tidak ikut berperan dalam hubungan Gaara dan Sakura. Ia tak ingin terlibat skandal diantara orang-orang berada seperti mereka. Itu sangat merepotkan.

Siapa sangka jika akhirnya akan seperti ini. Pergi untuk mencari kehidupan, untuk masa depan, untuk Sakura, malah berujung suram dengan berakhirnya mimpi yang dipersiakan untuk menjadikannya kenyataan.

Sakura Haruno jatuh ke pelukan Sabaku Gaara. Putra tunggal pemilik pabrik mobil tersukses di Negeri sakura.

Ribuan orang mengantri mendaftarkan diri untuk mendapingi sang pewaris cabang Sabaku Corp, namun siapa sangka Sakura menjadi pemenangnya.

Tidak sia-sia usaha Tsunade menjodohkan Sakura dengan Gaara. Hasilnya berbuah manis, namun pahit untuk Sakura.

 **x X x**

Terdiam di tempat. Naruto kehabisan akal setelah membaca isi pesan singkat yang diterima dari kontak bernama Sasuke Uchiha

Tepat saat penjaga parkir memberitahukan keadaan, saat itu pula pesan dari Sasuke datang ke ponsel Naruto.

Kalimat singkat yang bertuliskan _Aku pinjam mobilmu, besok kuantar ke Apartementmu langsung. Untuk malam ini pakai dulu motorku._

Itu yang dia bilang pinjam sebentar _mencicipi_ mobil baru?

Ah. Omong kosong sekali.

Naruto menghela nafas. Baiklah. Kini ia pasrah, dan menerima kunci dari tangan penjaga parkir yang dititipkan oleh Sasuke sebelum lelaki berambut style pantat bebek itu membawa kabur mobil miliknya.

Selesai menjalani tugas, si penjaga parkir kembali meninggalkan Naruto dan melanjutkan penjagaan kendaraan yang merupakan tugasnya.

Mencolok kunci, menaikinya sesudah memakai helm kemudian menginjak keras engkol motor ninja empat tak tersebut. Cukup sekali engkol, motor langsung menyala tanpa bermentel-mentel.

Selang membuka gigi motor, tiba-tiba benda berbody super elegantitu bergenjot.

 _Set!_

Tangan kurus melingkar cepat disekeliling pinggang hingga perut Naruto. Sontak saja hal itu membuat empunya terkejut.

Sakura— orang yang tiba-tiba datang, naik ke motor, memeluk perut Naruto, tanpa rasa bersalah kini malah menyandarkan kepala pada punggung lebar yang tersedia.

 _"Nyaman."_

"Aku ikut."

Suaranya terdengar berbeda. Bisa ditebak kalau gadis itu sehabis mebangis.

Benar sekali. Cukup puas Sakura menangis setelah mendapat penolakan dari Naruto. Menangis seorang diri di dalam kamar hingga tersedu-sedu. Bahkan jika Naruto memandang, akan terlihat kedua mata bengkaknya.

 **...**

Mereka benar-benar meninggalkan pesta. Tidak, lebih tepatnya Sakura yang merupakan objek utama dalam acara pertunangan, kini ia malah melarikan diri bersama seorang tamu.

Perlakuan sangat tidak bertanggung jawab, namun siapa yang peduli?

Semakin jauh motor itu melesat, kian menjauh pula membawa sosok Sakura pergi— lari dari kenyataan.

Setelah dipikir sudah jauh, pada akhirnya Naruto menurunkan gas motor dari yang begitu laju menjadi di atas rata-rata. Ia tak mengelak bila di fikir mencari aman, karena pada dasar dan kenyataan yang ada, dirinya memang sedang menyelamatkan Sakura dengan cara memberi keamanan seperti yang diinginkan oleh si gadis itu sendiri.

Bisa juga disebut _menyelamatkan diri mereka bedua._

Naruto pikir, dengan menurunkan gas motor akan melonggarkan regapan Sakura terhadapnya, namun siapa sangka bahwa regapan itu malah semakin erat. Dan...

"Naruto..."

Jelas sekali pria itu merasakannya, desakan dari dada Sakura— sukses membuat jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Ia kepanasan.

Gadis itu sengaja atau memang sengaja?

Tidak ada pertanyaan tak sengaja. Bagi Naruto dia sengaja dan memang sengaja.

"Apa?"

Bau nya tetap sama. Sakura begitu menyukai aroma tubuh Naruto. "Ayo menikah." Ia menyesap sedalam mungkin bau tubuh ini. Ingin kembali mengingat masa-masa indah dulu.

Segaris senyum tipis terukir samar disudut bibir Naruto. Dari balik helm hitam itu ia telah mengukir senyum begitu diajak _menikah_.

"Bukan 'kah kau sudah tunangan dengan putra Sabaku? Untuk apa mengajakku menikah."

"Tunangan itu bukan kemauanku."

"...lalu kenapa kau menerimanya?"

Kelopak mata Sakura menutup. "Jika kau bertanya seperti itu, lalu apa kah aku boleh bertanya satu hal juga sebelum memberi jawaban?"

"..." Naruto tahu yang akan Sakura tanyakan. Ia pikir diam pilihan terbaik untuk saat ini.

Sakura memutar arah kepala pinknya— menghadap ke arah kanan begitu merasa cukup puas memandang sebelah kiri. "Apa alasanmu pergi tanpa menghubungiki?"

Diam adalah cara terbaik untuk segala masalah, dan sedang Naruto lakukan saat ini.

 **x X x**

Entahlah, Naruto tidak tahu harus mebawa Sakura kemana. Pikirannya menyuruh pergi ke laut, dan ia hanya mengikuti perintah otak yaitu dengan membawa Sakura ke laut.

Benar-benar laut.

Setelah dirasa cukup dekat, tiada pikir lagi Naruto menginjak rem, otomatis menghentikan motor yang mereka tumpangi. Berjarak beberapa meter saja, dari sini mereka bisa dengan jelas melihat hamparan laut di depan sana.

Air lautnya biru dan berkilap, diiringi dengan ombak-ombak kecil yang diciptakan dari tiupan angin malam.

Aroma asin tercium dalam indera penciuman. Sakura suka dengan suasana ini.

Kunci diputar, dicabut dari tempatnya lalu disimpan dalam kantung celana. Naruto turun dari motor, berbeda dengan Sakura yang masih setia duduk di jok belakang. Enggan turun.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Sejak tadi Sakura masih menantikan jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Jika mungkin kebungkaman Naruto beralasan butuhkan tempat, sekarang ia menagih jawaban setelah dipikir mereka sudah menemukan tempat untuk bercerita.

"Pertanyaan apa?" Naruto menyenderkan pinggul pada jok motor. Berdiri santai sesudah melontarkan pertanyaan tanpa dosa.

Sakura pikir Naruto hanya berpura-pura tidak dengar, namun ia tak keberatan untuk mengulang kembali pertanyaan tadi. "Kenapa kau pergi? Menghilang, tak mengabari dan tiba-tiba sekarang kembali setelah memnbuat luka di hatiku."

 _Shappire_ nya melirik ke arah samping, dimana saat ini Sakura tengah duduk manis dengan raut penasaran. "Harus 'kah aku menjawabnya?"

Dahi lebar itu mengernyit. "Tentu saja karena aku butuh penjelasan atas kepergianmu?"

"Berdasarkan apa?"

"...berdasarkan hubungan kita."

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Hubungan apa yang kau maksud?"

Sakura membalas tatapan Naruto dengan picingan tajam. "Hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih!"

Sepasang kekasih? Tampaknya telah terjadi kesalahpahaman di sini.

"Sakura..."

Mereka tidak pernah pacaran.

"Hubungan kita tidak lebih dari teman satu kelas."

Tidak ada hubungan special diantara mereka.

Naruto hanya teman sekelas Sakura diwaktu kuliah.

Ini tidak benar. "Kau salah. Waktu dulu aku bilang suka, kau membalasnya dengan kalimat suka juga." Sakura menolak membenarkan perkataan Naruto. Jelas-jelas dulu pria itu bilang balas suka, lantas dimana letak kesalahannya dalam menuntut hak atas perasaan?

 _"Naruto, aku suka padamu."_

 _Mendengarnya hanya membuat Naruto tersenyum simpul._

 _"Aku juga suka padamu."_

Sekilas Naruto teringat pernyataan Sakura dulu. "Kupikir kau hanya bercanda." Ia pikir begitu. Mengira gadis itu hanya berpura-pura suka karena bertaruh dengan teman.

Terang saja membuat Naruto was-was, mengingat Sakura sendiri salah satu member dari gank nakal seantreo _University Konoha_.

Bagaimana tidak, salah satu teman dekat Sakura telah menciptakan kontroversi di kampus. Mendekati seorang lelaki dingin dengan susah payah, setelah berhasil dekat, pernyataan cinta pun dimulai.

Pernyataan cinta dilakukan di depan umum. Tepatnya di depan kampus, tentunya disaksikan oleh seluruh mahasiswa di sana. Namun siapa sangka, sesudah perempuan tengil itu _menembak_ , kejadian selanjutnya benar-benar tidak terduga.

Secara terang-terangan perempuan yang merupakan sahabat sehidup semati Sakura menjelaskan bahwa yang selama ini dilakukan hanyalah kebohongan semata.

Kebohongan yang dilakukan atas kesepakatan gank. Bertaruh dan pemenang.

Kecewa. Sangat kecewa, hingga si pria tak pernah lagi muncul sejak kejadian memalukan itu. Dia pergi melarikan diri dari rasa malu. Berlari sejauh mungkin. Melenyapkan diri Kota kelahiran.

Setelah menyaksikan kejadian setragis itu, apa kah salah jika Naruto merasa was-was? Takut akan diperlakukan sama dengan lelaki tak berdosa itu? Ia rasa wajar-wajar saja.

"Kenapa kau bisa berfikir seperti itu, Naruto?"

Baru sekarang disadari oleh Sakura. Selama ini ia telah salah dengan mengira mereka pacaran. Harusnya ia bisa memikirkan hal itu, terlebih usai menyatakan perasaan, Naruto langsung mengilang sampai beberapa tahun.

Sungguh bodoh.

Dua tahun bukan waktu singkat menunggu dan mengharap sebuah kepastian. Merana sepanjang hari, hingga tiba saat dimana Sakura benar-benar pasrah. Menyerah, melepas impian bersama Naruto dan mengabdikan diri sepenuhnya kepada keluarga.

Alhasil, perjodohan pun dilakukan.

"...ada alasan atas kepergianku."

Mencari masa depan adalah alasan utama Naruto pergi meninggalkan Konoha— termasuk Sakura. Dulua ia hanya bersiaga, namun bukan berarti tidak menyimpan rasa yang sama.

Ayolah. Lelaki bodoh mana yang mampu menolak Sakura? Pemilik rambut unik senada dengan permen kapas. Mata hijau yang begitu cerah. Hidung mancung. Bibir seks menggoda. Kulit putih mulus bak porselen, dan body sempurna yang mampu memancing nafsu para kaum adam kala melihatnya.

Sebagai pria sejati dan tentunya normal, naluri kelelakian Naruto tak mampu menolak kesempurnaan yang ada pada sosok Sakura. Ia menyukai gadis itu dari hati hingga fisik, dan itu wajar bagi lelaki.

"Semua itu untuk masa depanku."

Naruto pergi bukan karena melarikan diri, namun untuk mengembangkan ilmu didikan yang sudah ia tempuh selama bertahun-tahun, dan siapa sangka semua itu membuahkan hasil.

"...dan untukmu juga."

Sakura tersentak.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Tapi tak kusangka kau malah memilih pria lain disaat aku sedang mati-matian mencari kesuksesan untuk masa depan kita." Ia bercerita sembari berjalan mendekati laut. Meninggalkan tepian jalan, beserta Sakura di motor ninja itu.

Sakura menyusul Naruto ke depan sana. "Hey. Kapan kau pernah bilang soal itu padaku?" Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Ada rasa kesal, marah, kecewa dan bahagia. Rasa yang bervariasi bukan.

Angin malam memang sejuk, namun Sakura merasa bodoh kabur dari rumah hanya bermodal daster tanpa lengan. Harusnya ia tidak memakai daster ini tadi. Di luar dingin.

Hembusan nafas Naruto mengiringi angin. "Kalau memang kau cinta, aku pikir tak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa. Cukup menunggu dan tetap setia." Imbuhnya, lantas menerapkan bokong pada bebatuan tebing. Duduk dipinggir laut dalam hembusan angin.

What the hell? Apa dia tidak salah mengatakan semua itu? Izinkan Sakura membela diri.

"Dasar bodoh. Bagaimana aku tidak putus asa saat tak menerima kabar baik ataupun buruk darimu. Kau pergi seenak kepalamu, dan tak sekalipun mengabariku apalagi untuk menjelaskan semuanya."

Naruto tersenyum geli. Ia suka dengan kecerewatan putri Haruno. Menggemaskan sekali.

"Aku hanya mengujimu. Kau benar-benar tulus atau hanya cinta monyet."

Sakura turut duduk disebelah Naruto.

Gadis itu tampak kesal.

Kekesalan yang melebihi rasa bahagia.

"...tapi, setelah melihat pertunangan kalian, aku pun berfikir mengenai pernyataanmu dulu." Naruto menatap lekat wajah masam itu. "Kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh."

Emosi Sakura memuncak seketika. "Apa-apaan kau seenaknya memberi kesimpulan." Mata bulatnya mendelik. Kerutan tebal tercetak di dahinya yang lebar, tertanda bahwa ia benar-benar kesal kepada Naruto. "Kau fikir wanita mana yang bisa diperlakukan seenaknya hah? Kau pergi tanpa pamit, apalagi untuk memberi kabar. Aku merasa digantung tanpa kepastian dan kau bilang semua itu cuma ujian. Setelah menyiksa batinku, masih saja kau menyalahkanku atas kejadian ini. Di mana hati nuranimu?" dan bla bla bla...

Seperti petasan. Naruto terkekeh. "Maafkan aku."

Pernyataan sederhana yang mampu membungkam Sakura seketika. Gadis itu berhenti berjampi.

"Aku hanya berfikir kau mempermainkanku, oleh karena itu aku memilih pergi dan mencari masa depan."

Berfikir suatu saat kembali dan menagih pernyataan Sakura dulu. Sayang sekali, kepulangan Naruto dikejutkan dengan kabar yang memberitahukan pertunangan Sakura dengan Sabaku Gaara.

Seketika itu semua mimpi Naruto hancur berkeping-keping. Sakura tidak tulus, kata-kata yang terngiang dalam telinga Naruto belakangan ini.

"Bagaimana dengan sekarang?"

"Aku salah." Kali ini Naruto tersnyum. "...semua salahku karena terlalu mengganggap remeh perasaanmu."

Jawaban yang memuaskan bagi Sakura. "Lalu apa hasil dari kepergianmu selama ini?"

"Hasilnya." Naruto mendongakan kepala. Menatap ke atas langit bertabur bintang. "Aku mendapat pelajaran dalam hidupku." Ia menangkup tengkuk sebelum melanjutkan kembali perkataannya. "Kehilanganmu sangat tidak mudah untuk kuterima." Ia meringis.

Sakura mengulum senyum. Ini bukan gombalan, karena pada dasarnya Naruto bukan seorang lelaki penggombal. Sejak dulu pria itu tak pernah menggoda perempuan apalagi untuk bergombal.

Kini Sakura merasa dirinya beruntung memiliki Naruto.

Mendekat pada Naruto, lantas Sakura berkata. "Makanya nikahi aku..." Ia terkekeh geli.

Di sini dingin. Hanya melihat saja, Naruto cukup tahu Sakura membutuhkan kehangatan. "Aku sudah memikirkan itu sejak dulu." Ia melepas kemeja dari tubuh, menyisakan kaos putih tipis sementara kemeja tersebut ia kenakan pada tubuh Sakura. "...tetapi kau malah bertunangan dengan orang lain."

Mendengar itu, Sakura pun mendengus sebal. "Bisa 'kah kau berhenti menyalahkanku dan sadari kesalahan sendiri?" Setelah memberi kemeja, kini Naruto merangkulnya guna menambah kehangatan. "...bodoh. Semua ini sal—"

Benturan lembut dibibir menghentikan kalimat Sakura. Tidak sekedar kecupan, namun lumatan mesra yang Naruto beri untuk meredam omelannya. Bibirnya telah dicium.

Sakura tak mampu menolak. Bahkan untuk menolak pun tidak mungkin. Ia tak segan membalas. Menangkup tengkuk Naruto seraya turut melumat.

 **...**

Keadaan rumah menjadi suram dan menegangkan setelah mendapat kabar mengenai pelarian Sakura. Tsunade shock berat, jiraiya cemas sedangkan Gaara merasa terluka atas pengkhianatan ini.

Apalagi kalau tidak berkhinat jika sudah melarikan diri. Terlebih acara masih berlangsung, dan ketika Tsunade mencari Sakura di kamar, yang didapati hanya kekosongan— dimana gaun yang tadi dikenakan si gadis berserak dikasur.

Tsunade merasa pusing, lalu ambruk namun untungnya dengan sigap dibopong oleh Jiraiya. "Aku akan mengatasinya setelah ini." Ujarnya, kemudian segera membawa sang Istri ke tempat peristirahatan.

Gaara hanya menatap datar apapun yang menjadi objek mata. Jika tidak mau, seharusnya Sakura berkata jujur sejak awal. Ia juga tak ingin menghabiskan sisa hidup bersama wanita yang tak mencintai dirinya.

Tapi lebih baik seperti ini daripada benar-benar terlambat.

Semua masih bisa diperbaiki.

Berbeda jauh dengan keadaan di rumah. Bertolak belakang. Disana sedang bermasalah dalam suasana mencengkam, namun di sini— di tempat ini Sakura malah berbahagia.

Sebulan yang lalu Naruto kembali dari Paris. Sakura mendapat kabar itu melalui grup yang terdiri dari teman-teman lama. Reuni pun diadakan tidak lama setelah kepulangan Naruto, dan itu memberi kesempatan untuk Sakura menagih penjelasan.

Namun siapa sangka kedatangan Naruto justru mengganggap Sakura tidak ada. Bahkan berbincang pun tidak. Sekedar menyapa dan bertanya kabar, membuat Sakura tak bisa apa-apa apalagi untuk meminta penjelasan mutlak.

Sakura menarik kepala, mau tak mau memisahkan tautan bibir mereka. Naruto merasa tidak puas mencoba meraub kembali bibir ranum itu, namun si empu menghentikan keinginannya dengan memasang telunjuk di bibir.

Naruto mendesah pelan, kemudian tertawa.

Sakura terkekeh. "Kau curang... Ini ciuman pertamaku, dan aku yakin ini bukan yang pertama bagimu." Ia pikir begitu, terlebih Naruto sendiri cukup lama tinggal di Paris, apalagi dengan modal tampang dan body nya yang perferct itu.

Sudah pasti menjadi antrian para wanita-wanita bule.

Entah kenapa membayangkannya saja membuat kesal. Sakura meremat baju depan Naruto, dan itu ia lakukan tanpa sadar. Ia reflek.

"Aku diperkosa." Lagi-lagi Naruto tertawa. Lihatlah betapa gemasnya wajah cemberut Sakura. "Orang-orang disana agresif."

"Jadi kau sering diperkosa?"

Nada sewot pun terdengar geli di telinga Naruto. "Yah, bisa dibilang seperti itu." Jawabnya enteng. Ia tak mengelakan diri, karena yang apa yang dituduhkan Sakura terhadapnya memang tepat.

Sakura yang merasa jengkel pun memberi cubitan diperut keras Naruto. "Ishh!"

"Aww." Pria itu berjengit.

 _Rasakan itu!_

"Kau tidak perjaka. Kau sudah ternodai."

Naruto tak menolak ketika mendapat pukulan bertubi. "Kalau tahu aku tidak perjaka lagi, apa kau masih mau menerimaku?'

Gadis itu berhenti mukul, dilanjutkan dengan dengusan. "Keperjakaan tidak mempengaruhi cintaku." Jawabnya kesal.

Jemari panjang milik Naruto menyentuh helaian merah muda sang gadis. "Terimakasih."

Bisikan Naruto beriringan dengan angin. Terasa jelas di telinga Sakura ketika rambutnya diselip ke belakang telinga. "Untuk apa?"

Genggaman hangat Naruto berikan pada tangan mulus Sakura. "Untuk semua." Wajahnya semakin dekat dari jarak yang terdekat. "...untukmu yang sudah menjaga semuanya."

Sakura menjaga semuanya dengan baik. Naruto beruntung.

"Kalau begitu kau tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan."

"Hm."

Anggukan Naruto membuat Sakura mengulum senyum.

 **Srekk!**

Lengan kanan menjadi menompang kepala pirang Naruto. "Kita harus dewasa agar benar-benar serius dengan hubungan ini." Ujarnya sambil menatap Sakura yang sedang tersenyum malu-malu ketika ia bawa berebah dengan bantu menjadi sandaran punggungnya.

Tangan Sakura menjadi penahan tubuh agar tidak menempel sepenuhnya dengan dada Naruto. "Semua itu mudah saja asal kau tidak seperti dulu."

Naruto meringis. Tersindir dengan kalimat itu. Ia rasa sudah cukup sindirannya.

 **Cup~**

Bibir Sakura enak. Kenyal dan basah, membuat Naruto candu untuk terus melumatnya.

Terang saja sang gadis tak menolak. Mana mungkin menolak ciuman mesra dari kekasih yang dicintai, maka dari itu Sakura pun menerima— bahkan membalas kecupan ringan yang di dapat.

Inilah perasaan yang akhirnya tersampaikan setelah sekian lama terpendam. Membuat luka kepada mereka, namun juga saling menyembuhkan satu sama lain.

 **THE END**

* * *

Hallo semuanya... Duh, ga terasa lebih dari setahun vakum. Maap yah, sy bener2 sibuk di duta sampai ga ada lg waktu buat ngetik. Pulang kerja tinggal rasa capek yg ada, mlm habiskan waktu buat beloved, dan tengah malem nya push rank bareng beloved klo kondisi tubuh **agak** fit.

Waktu sy abis buat kerja, kekasih dan mobile legend. Tp mobile legend ga tiap hari kok... Yg setiap hari itu pekerjaan dan kudu nyisain waktu buat kekasih, apalagi kita LDR jd komunikasi ga boleh putus. **#soksibuklu**

Udh pernah ngetik sebelumnya, tp gagal karna ide itu hilang pas udh setengah ngetik. Mau ga mau pasrah aja, dan hapus tuh ffn yg masih setangah jalan ceritanya hahaha **#plakk**

Tp klo ada waktu kyk gini lg sy usahakan buat nge- _fanfic_ , meski alur membosankan, mainstream, gantung, pendek DLL. Pokoknya author NaruSaku yg satu ini masih _idup_ wkwkwk...

BTW. Kuy mabar

 **ID : 94196310**

 **Nick : Non Via**

Author NOOB maen nya ahahaha...

Pen main PUBG, tp waktu terbatas muat borong game. So ML aja dah :'v


End file.
